O Captain, My Captain!
by Volo Vivire
Summary: Tony and Steve are in a battle. Tony is wounded severely and tries to find his way towards his Captain. Is Steve alive? Is he wounded? Was he kidnapped? Story inspired by the poem, "O Captain, My Captain!" by Walt Whitman. Sad fluff; Tony/Steve.


**Author's Comment:** I based this story off of the poem, "O Captain! My Captain!" by Walt Whitman. I read the poem and instantly thought of Captain America, and I then thought of the Stark Spangled Banner[pairing of Steve Rogers/Captain America and Tony Stark/Iron Man], and I decided to go ahead and write.  
**The poem is weaved through the story. The parts of the poem are in bold AND italics.**

**DISCLAIMER 1:** **THE POEM, "O CAPTAIN! MY CAPTAIN!" WAS NOT WRITTEN BY ME. IT WAS WRITTEN BY, AND BELONGS TO, WALT WHITMAN. I DO NOT OWN THE POEM.**

**DISCLAIMER 2: THE CHARACTERS OF STEVE ROGERS AND TONY STARK BELONG TO MARVEL. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tony groaned out of pain as his eyes slowly opened. The bright blue sky felt blindingly painful to the hero's sensitive eyes. "…St-Steve…?" He gasped as he sat up, crossing an arm across his stomach and placing a hand over his glowing heart. Tony coughed roughly for a moment before standing, struggling and stumbling the whole way. "Steve…!" He said again, louder than before, but still quiet. Tony's Iron Man suit was partially still on him, but the majority had fallen off. He moaned and sucked air through his teeth as he took off the rest of the suit. There was a deep aching inside his chest, bruises up and down his body, and large gash across his side. He put a hand over the wound that bled profusely to try to stop the bleeding somewhat. He took a minute to catch his breath, then looked around him to find out the outcome of the battle that had seemingly ended. There was debris as far as the eye could see, spotted with bodies. However, they did win; their foe had been beaten down, laying on the concrete and bleeding. He was not breathing.

**_O Captain! My Captain! our fearful trip is done;  
The ship has weather'd every rack, the prize we sought is won;  
The port is near, the bells I hear, the people all exulting,  
While follow eyes the steady keel, the vessel grim and daring._**

The corporate executive let out a chuckle and grinned when he had seen that his side won. But he felt a slight twinge of concern deep in the pit of his stomach when he didn't see the Captain anywhere. He faltered as he started to walk through the destruction. Blood kept pouring out of his wounded side. Tony rolled his shoulders back which popped his back and he let out a gentle sigh as his back felt a bit better. "Damn it, Rogers. _Where the hell_ _are you_?" He said harshly under his breath. He wasn't in the mood to be looking for the blonde; he wanted to be at home, sitting on the couch, catching the latest basketball game. Tony rolled his eyes out of frustration at his situation. His glance fell on every single person he could see, alive or dead. Several bodies were moving and few started to stand. Tony coughed up a bit of blood into his hand. He looked at it with a grimace, then proceeded to wipe it on his already-filthy pants. After several ridiculously long minutes of searching, Tony saw a blue and red blur out of the corner of his eye. It was Steve.

**_But O heart! Heart! Heart!  
O the bleeding drops of red…_**

"Hey, Cap…" Tony called, his voice catching in his throat. He quickened his pace to reach his friend and gasped and groaned the whole way. "Steve?" He asked, falling to his knees beside the unmoving man. "Come on, Rogers! _Say something!_" Tony yelled, grasping the man's shoulders tightly and shaking him as much as he could. The Captain was pale, bruised, and had several slashes on his torso, legs, and arms. The brunette's eyes quickly started to well with tears as his brow furrowed in confusion and remorse.

**_…Where on the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead._**

"_Steve!"_ He yelled loudly in the face of the blonde. The Captain's chest did not move; he was not breathing. Tony placed him down again and started to perform CPR on him. "Come on, Cap…" He pleaded. "They're all waiting for us. …For _you_." Tony sniffled as he quickened the pace of his CPR. He swallowed hard and kept begging the man under his hands to wake. "Steve. Steve… You're a hero, Cap." He laughed, holding back sobs. "You'll be worshipped and praised. You'll have all the women, and _hell_…all the men!" He let out a breathy laugh that slowly turned into sobs.

**_O Captain! my Captain! rise up and hear the bells;  
Rise up-for you the flag is flung-for you the bugle trills;  
For you bouquets and ribbon'd wreaths-for you the shores a-crowding;  
For you they call, the swaying mass, their eager faces turning;_**

After approximately ten minutes, Tony started to slow down on the chest compressions, and he let himself linger a bit as he placed his mouth on his Captain's to breathe air into him. Tony's dark brown eyes filled completely with tears, and they started to overflow. "They all need you, Steve. They all love you." Tony stopped the chest compressions and buried his head into Steve's chest. "…_I _love you."

**_Here Captain! Dear father!  
This arm beneath your head…  
It is some dream that on the deck,  
You've fallen cold and dead._**

Tony sat up and pounded on Steve's chest a few times. "_Come on,_ you bastard!" He panted and gasped with pain every time he moved. He finally stopped after a moment and looked up at the sky, tears still falling from his eyes. "Why?! Goddammit, he's a better man than _any _of us!" Tony bellowed. His face was twisted with rage and sorrow. "I don't care about anyone else! _Kill them all!_ Just…Just bring _him_ back…!" He sobbed. He buried his face in his own hands.

**_My Captain does not answer, his lips are pale and still;  
My father does not feel my arm, he has no pulse nor will.  
The ship is anchor'd safe and sound, its voyage closed and done;  
From fearful trip, the victor ship, comes in with object won._**

Tony completely gave in to his sobbing. He coughed a few times in between the sobs and sniffling. Bloodied saliva was dripping from his lips, blood was pouring from his side wound, but he didn't care. "Steve!" He cried, grasping him by the shoulders again. "Goddammit. I didn't…I-I…" He kept stammering over all his words. "I… _I love you_, you clueless idiot," Tony said in a shaking voice. He placed a hand gently on his Captain's cheek and caressed his face for a moment. He then leaned in and kissed the deceased man sweetly on his paled lips. He retracted his hand and quickly wiped his face. Tony took a deep breath, gritted his teeth, and put his arms under Steve. He muffled a yell of agony as he stood up and held the man in his arms. He gasped for air as he steadied himself before walking towards a safe zone.

**_Exult, O shores, and ring, O bells!  
But I, with mournful tread…_**

The tears kept falling from the Iron Man's cloudy eyes. He panted heavily and his body increasingly shook with every step he took as he started to lose focus on everything. He was wounded badly, and with every move he was making the wounds worse. Tony's legs gave way and he collapsed onto the ground with his Captain. He moved a bit, uncomfortable, continuing to groan and pant out of pain. His voice was raspy as he spoke to his friend, "Hey, Cap… Think they got room for one more?" Tony chuckled breathlessly. He was talking about the afterlife; he didn't know if it was Heaven, Hell, or something altogether that was waiting for him, but he was _going to be with Steve._ The afterlife didn't have a choice about that. His eyelids flickered open and closed for a moment as he just laid there beside Captain America. Tony slowly intertwined his fingers with the other man's. He let his eyes shut as he kept mumbling repeatedly, "I'll see you soon, Steve. I love you." Tony's chest rose as he took one last breath, and his lungs then slowly emptied. Anthony Stark finally passed, but he was not alone; he stayed beside his one and own Captain, Stephen Rogers, as the life slowly left his body.

**_…Walk the deck my Captain lies,  
Fallen cold and dead._**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

* * *

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~****  
END**


End file.
